


30 day porn challenge - Day 30

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30. Voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 30

Loki kissed Tony’s cheek, Tony was working and as much as he wanted it Loki knew Tony wouldn’t join him in bed until he was finished. Loki turned and left the room heading towards their bedroom. When Loki had gone Tony had locked himself in the lab away from everyone and began to watch the live feed from Loki’s room… He watched as Loki walked into the room, he turned on the bedside lamp, Tony watched as his long slender fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Tony licked his lips and continued to watch the feed. Loki moved his hands to his black jeans; he undid them and slid them down. Tony looked over Loki’s naked body and touched the screen slightly. Of course he could just go up and have sex with Loki as he did most nights but what fun was that? Tony watched as a golden light appeared in front of Loki, Tony smiled to himself. Who was it going to be today? Tony watched as the golden light faded revealing a shorter figurer. Loki stared at the figure; Tony watched as the figure became fully visible and saw that it was a Loki clone. Tony smirked. He loved it when Loki would use himself. Loki kissed the clone softly. Tony undid his trousers and went back to the screen. He watched as Loki undressed the clone slowly, the clone got onto his knees and took Loki into his mouth. Tony ran his hand over his growing cock and rubbed his balls. Loki threw his head back and grabbed a fistful of the clone’s hair, Tony moaned quietly. Tony watched as Loki pulled the clone to his feet and pushed him onto the bed. Tony watched as Loki climbed on top of the clone and sunk down on the clones cock. Loki moaned loudly and Tony wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock and pumped himself slightly. He watched the screen as Loki lifted himself up and moved down. Tony watched as Loki threw his head back. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and Tony increased his speed. He moaned quietly and kept his eyes on the screen. He watched a Loki came over the clone, with a few more movements of his hand Tony followed and watched the screen and watched as Loki lay down, the clone disappeared leaving Loki alone panting. Tony cleaned himself up and looked back to the screen which was completely black. Tony switched night vision on and saw Loki walking around the room. 


End file.
